Lin and Mai's switch
by izzy5683
Summary: This is the sequel to the cursed daycare Will Lin and Mai find love. The first case is at a Graveyard please review
1. Chapter 1

Alright everyone here is the prologue

Mai is 20 years old

Lin is 27 years old

Naru is 22 years old

Bou-san is 25 year old

Ayako is 24 years old

Masako is 20 years old

John is 23 years old

Yasu is 22 years old

Madoka 26 years old

Albert Ukraine a 300 year old sorcerer wants to play a game with Lin and mai so he uses Chinese sorcery to swich there souls so now they are each other in order for them to get back to normal Albert Ukraine has to be exercised

I am so sorry to all the Madoka fans out there but I couldn't decide if Naru should be with Madoka or Yasu

Lin and Mai will be together

Naru and Yasu are together

Masako and John will be together

Ayako and bou-san with be together

there will be a new case at a graveyard

everyone I need to fix these story I WILL UPDATE IN ONE WEEK


	2. Chapter 2

Lin and Mai's Switch

By Izzy5683

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost hunt

alright everyone here is the rewrite of the story and please review

Chapter one

Lin's Pov

It has been two days since our last case and I still can't find the spell that changed us. Mai-chan is struggling with the many tasks that oliver has given her Right now I am getting ready to leave the one bedroom apartment. I grab the pink cell phone and keys. When I shut the front door behind me. I hear someone call Mai-chan's name.

I turn around to see a young woman with Long brown hair and brown eyes running up to me she stops to kach her breath.

"Hi kako-san why are you running like someone is after you?"

"Well you see Mai-chan we are going to be late for class"

"what, I thought our class starts at 9.00am"

"yes it does but we have to go get Michiru she is new to our school"

"she is"

"yes remember I told you she Transferred"

"oh yeah well then let's go"

We walk down the street towards Michiru's house when we get there I knock on the door. Michiru answers the door.

Kako-san asks "are you ready to go Michiru"

"Yes let me say good-by to my mom"

"okay"

Michiru turns around to go back inside.

"Mother I am leaving for school"

"okay sweetie see you later"

Michiru comes back outside and shuts the front door behind her.

"alright girls lets go"

Kako and Michiru nod their heads When they arrive at the train station Kako asks "would you girls like something to drink"

Michiru answers her "yes please a cup of ice tea would be so nice"

Kako-san turned over to me and asks "what about you Mai-chan would you like something to drink"

I answer her "no thank you Kako"

"okay girls I will be right back"

General pov

When Kako-san returns with the cup of ice tea. She hands it over to Michiru-san. "thank you for the tea Kako"

"no problem Michiru"

Lin turns over to Kako and Michiru "the train is coming lets hurry to the platform so that we can find good seat's"

"That's a good idea Mai-chan" The girls said in unison.

All three girls walk over to the platform in a comfortable silence. When the train comes to a stop the girls wait for the double doors to open once the doors open Kako Michiru and Lin step inside. The girls look around the train when they find some seat's they sit down. The train begins to move ten minutes later.

"well lady's here is our stop" Kako-san said. The girls stand up to leave the train once outside they begin to walk towards the school when they step inside the building Lin wave's good by and walks to Mai's English class.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank everyone for there continued support of my storys

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost hunt

Mai's pov

Lin's apartment

I wake up to see the sun peeking throughout the bedroom curtains giving the room a warm glow. "it's really warm this morning" When I hear the alarm clock go off, I sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes as I turn my head towards the direction of the incessant beeping alarm clock. "holy crap is that the time I'm going to be late for work" I get out of bed hitting the alarm clock on my way to the rest room to take a quick shower. Once I'm finished with my morning routine and get drest for the day. I leave the rest room and walk back into the bedroom. When I turn towards the bed and start to make it, a peace of paper falls out of the covers Once I'm done with making the bed I go into the kitchen to make some breakfast. After I'm done I put the dishes into the sync and grab the car keys and the black wallet next to it.

After I put the car keys and wallet into my pocket. I open the front door and step outside the apartment locking the door behind me. When I arrive at the SPR. building Naru comes out of his office "why are you late Lin"

"well I had trouble with my alarm clock"

"well make shure it doesn't happen again or, I will have to deducted from your pay"

"fine"

"fine"

"is their something else you need Oliver"

Naru starts glaring at me I return his glare with one of my own.

Naru's pov

I wonder what's wrong with Lin, he is never this cranky in the morning maybe I've been working him too hard, nah he just needs a cup of coffee to relax. When I see him go into the kitchen I shut the door to my office waiting for my cup of tea. Ten minutes later there is a knock on my door. "Enter"

When Lin opens the door and hands me the cup of tea, I inform him that we will be having a client come in at 11.00am Lin nods his head and leaves my office shutting the door behind him.

Mai's pov

When I walk into Lin's office, I turn on the laptop and get to work two hours later I hear the front door bell jingle telling me the client is here. I stop typing and pull away from the desk to welcome them, When I step out of Lin's office to see a man by the front door.

The man asks "is this SPR."

I answer him "yes it is let me get my boss please take a seat"

"thank you" I nod my head and walk to Naru's office ,When I knock on the door I hear a faint come in "Naru the client is here"

"good make me some more tea please"

"yes" I shut the door to Naru's office and walk into the kitchen to make some tea After I put the kettle on the burner, I grab three cups when I hear the kettle whistle I shut off the burner and poor the hot water into the three cups that are on the kitchen counter. Once the tea is made I walk out of the kitchen and step into the mane sitting room where we interview clients. I hand Naru the cup of tea, he nods his head in thanks I turn over to the client and hand him the other cup of tea "thank you" I nod my head and sit down next to Naru

General pov

After Mai hands Naru the cup of tea he turns over to the client

"My name is Kazuya Shibuya and I am the CEO. of Shibuya Psychic Research how may I help you"

"well Shibuya-san my name is Kenji Fujimoto, I own the ownly graveyard in Tokyo and their has been some strange things happening"

Naru asks "what sort of strange things'

"well I would hear people crying and screaming but when I went to investigate, I couldn't find anything wrong two days later I found a body next to the entrance of the graveyard please take my case Mr. Shibuya I don't want anyone else to die"

"have you taken this case to the police"

"yes I have but they said no one has come to the graveyard in years"

"I see well Lin will take your information have a good day Mr. Fujimoto"

Naru walks back to his office shutting the door behind him.

Mai turns over to the client and hands him a pad with a pen, After he writes down his address Mai tells him they will be there in three days and to have three rooms ready one for a base and the other two for sleeping. Kenji nods his head in understanding and walks out of the office


	4. Chapter 4

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR BEING SO PATIENT WITH ME HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT

:

:

Lin's pov

When i'm finished with the classes for the day, I walk out of the school building and turn towards the direction of the SPR building. once inside I deposit my book bag on Mai's desk. Naru tells me I'm late and to make him some tea, I sigh and walk into the little kitchenette once the tea is ready I walk out of the kitchenette and towards my office. When I knock on the door I hear a faint come in once I step inside and shut the door behind me. Mai asks " how was your day Koujo-kun" I look at her in shock "what did you call me" She stops typing to respond "I called you Koujo-kun, why what's wrong" Mai you need to remember Naru's office is right next door to mine he can hear us talking" oh I forgot I'm so sorry Mai" that's okay Lin so do we have a new case yet" Mai stops her typing to look at me "yes we do you need to call everyone so that we could have a meeting" okay I will"

:

Naru's pov

"what is taking Mai so long to bring me my tea" When there is a knock on my door. "Enter" Mai opens the door and steps inside she shuts the door behind her and hands me my cup of tea. "we have a new case everyone needs to be there so get to it" She takes a deep breath and sighs heavily "you are such a jerk" when I hear the door slam I chuckle to myself it's so fun to make her mad, I turn back to my computer so that I can get back to work. One hour later I hear Matsuzaki-san and Takigawa-san along with Mis. Hara arguing over something that is totally pointless,, in my opinion. I stop typing and stand up from my desk. When I open the door to my office and walk towards them they stop talking to greet me. Once everyone settles down and takes a seat. "now that I have your attention we have a new case our clients name is Kenji Fujimoto he owns the only graveyard here in Tokyo, from what I understand Mr. Fujimoto can hear people screaming and crying when a body was found our client contacted us for help so are their any questions?" Everyone but Lin shakes there head no "go home and pack your bags we will leave in three days time Mai make me more tea, When I hear Mai grumble to herself I smirk and walk back to my office shutting the door behind me.

:

General pov

When Bou-san and the others leave, Lin shuts the door behind them. he turns over to Mai"would you like some more tea as well" Mai looks up from the file she is reading "yes please" Lin walks to the little kitchenette,once the tea is made he walks to Naru's office and knocks on the door. When Naru gives him permission to enter, Lin opens the door and steps inside after he hands him the cup of tea when he doesn't get a thank you he walks out of naru's office shutting the door behind him. The next day Lin and Mai are talking about the new case and doing some more research, When Naru calls them into his office he orders them to pack up the equipment they leave his office grumbling to themselves. Two hours later after the equipment is packed Lin orders them some dinner, When they finish eating Lin teaches Mai how to cast a healing spell. It takes her 45 minutes to learn it, At the end of the day Naru orders them to go home. Mai walks into her apartment and grabs her over night bag along with some toiletry's, she shuts the front door to her apartment and gets into the van. After they leave Mai's apartment Lin's cell phone begins to ring, Mai answers the phone "Lin where are you right now" Mai puts the phone on speaker "I just left Mai's apartment why what's going on Naru" Lin you need to turn around and go get Mai we are going to start the case tonight they just found another body" okay we will be there in ten minutes" fine" Lin hangs up and drives to his apartment


	5. Chapter 5

I want to thank everyone who reads my stories and a special thank you to my beta reader Naruisawesome for editing this chapter

:

Chapter 5

Lin's Pov

I grab my suitcase and lock the door to my apartment. When we arrive at the office, I see Naru talking to Mori-san. Once everyone has the equipment packed, Mai starts the van and we drive off.

:

it's been two hours since we left the office. I don't like being stuck in-between two people. It's very uncomfortable. I start to fidget in my seat. Now I understand why Mai-chan complains so much; I'm so bored, there is nothing to do. When I look down I see a file on the floor and pick it up, but before I could open it, Naru snatches it from my hands. I take a deep breath and sigh. When the van stops I jump out and stretch. The sun is so bright today.

"Mai-Chan" I turn around to see Takigawa-San and the others walk up to me. Takigawa-San knocks the breath out of my poor lungs.

"Bou-San, you are hurting me. Please let me go." I say. After Bou-San releases me from his death grip our client,Fujimoto-San, Welcomes us with a small smile.

General Pov

"Welcome Shibuya-San." Naru nods his head and goes to the client with a smile-totally freaky, but a smile nonetheless. He turns to the others and starts introducing them.

" The person behind me is Hosho Takigawa, a Buddhist monk. Next to him is Ayako Matsuzaki, a shrine maiden, and John Brown, a Catholic priest. Then there's Masako Hara a spirit medium, Osamu Yasuhara and Madoka Mori are our researchers. I'm sure you remember. My assistants Lin Koujo and Mai Taniyama.

After the introductions, Fujimoto-San shows them the base. Once inside Naru orders Mai and all of the Men-aside from himself, of course-to get the equipment from the van. When they leave Naru turns to the others ladies that was in the room.

"Do a walk through, but stay together." He orders. they nod their heads and walk out. A few minutes later Lin, Bou-San and Mai come in caring several boxes. Once base has been set up Naru calls for tea. When Lin, returns from the kitchen and hands Naru the cup of tea, Naru speak again. Alright everyone, that's it for now; go get some rest.


	6. Chapter 6

The chapter was beta by Naruisawesome

Lin and Mai Switch. Chapter 6

Once everyone leaves the base, Naru turns over to Mai and speaks.

"If there is any activity please alert me." Mai nods her head in return. When she turns back to the computer, Naru walks out of the room. As the night drags on Mai wonders if Lin gets any sleep, but it's only been three hours since everyone went to bed. Mai saves the report she was working on and stands up from the desk she was sitting at. When she steps into the little kitchenette to make some tea for herself, the door to base opens. She jumps in fright, but when she recognizes her petite body, a smile comes to her—Lin's face.

"Would you make me some tea please? I can't sleep for some reason." Lin asks, walking up to her. Mai turns away from him and starts making the tea. Once the tea is made Mai hands it to Lin. He takes it with a small smile on his—Mai's face. Mai takes a seat next to him on the couch.  
"How do you stay awake through out the night?" She asks. Lin takes a sip of tea before speaking.

"Well, I drink a lot of coffee and eat energy bars." He explains.

"No wonder you're so moody all the time." Mai says.

"What? I am not moody."

"Hm. Are to."

"Are not."

"Are to."

"Are not."

"Are sooo moody!"

"Are not."

"Are to!"

"Are. Not."

This goes on for about ten minutes before Mai finally yawns.

"You should get some sleep. We have a lot to do in the morning." Lin tells her. Mai yawns again.

"What about you? You need to rest too." She speaks sleepily. Lin just shakes his head.

"I'll be fine. Now sleep."

Mai puts her head on the couch pillow and falls asleep quickly. Lin stands up from his position on the couch and walks to the chair where his suit jacket is at. He grabs it and walks back to the couch, draping it cover Mai. Once Mai is covered up, he steps away from her so that she can get some rest. When Lin opens his computer, he could see that Mai was working on the report for Naru. Lin begins to type up the rest of the report for her. Then his shiki begin to speak.

"Master Lin." His first shiki calls. Lin stops typing for just a moment to answer his shiki.

"What is it?" asks Lin.

"Well, we were all wondering why you can hear us when you are in Miss Mai's body..." confesses the fifth shiki. Lin ponders his shiki's words before answering.

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure myself. But I learned not to look a gifted horse in the mouth. Just be glad that we can still communicate." Lin says. After he finishes the report, he stands up to stretch out his aching muscles. When he hears a popping noise, a pleasured sigh comes out of his lips, He walks to the little kitchenette and makes himself some coffee. He finishes his drink, and he walks back to his laptop and starts on his home work assignment. Throughout the night you could hear the tap-tap of Lin's fingers on the keyboard.

The next morning Mai wakes up to see Lin typing on his computer. When he notices that Mai is awake, he hands her the duffle bag that has all of his belongings in it and ushers her out of the room. She finds that Naru is waiting for her when she returns.

"I want you to go get some groceries for a week. Take Mai with you; she is the only person who knows what everyone likes." Naru orders. Mai walks up to the desk to grab Lin's keys. Once she has them, she turns around and steps out of base with Lin right behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT

Lin and Mai Switch. Chapter 7

Lin's pov

When we arrive at the grocery store, Mai parks the van. I open the passenger side door and step out into the warm sunshine. Mai takes the key out of the ignition and puts it into her pocket. She opens the driver's side door and steps out of the van, shutting the door behind her. Once we enter the store, she grabs a basket. I walk to the fruit and vegetable section of the store with Mai right behind me. I turn so that I'm facing her.

"What would you and the others like for dinner?" I ask. Mai stands there with a hand to her chin thinking about my question.

"Well, you and Naru are vegetarians, so how about a vegetarian pizza with chocolate cheesecake for dessert?" Mai responds.

"Sounds good. What type of pizza should I make?" I ask.

"How about spinach, artichoke, and blue cheese?"

"Huh, so Mai-chan you like spinach?"

"Yes, I do. When I was little there was a cartoon called Popeye the Sailor Man. Toot, toot!" She exclaims. I look at her strangely. "Hahahahaha! Lin, you have never seen that cartoon at all? Man, you don't know what you're missing! It's sooo funny, hahaha!" Mai's laughter dies down when I pat her on the back. Mai takes a breath before speaking. "So do you know what we need to make it?"

"Hm." I respond. I look to her face and tell her the ingredents and how to make it.

"1 pound of pizza dough  
1/4 cup olive oil  
3 large cloves garlic, minced  
1 tablespoon fresh lemon juice  
1 teaspoon dried basil  
1 teaspoon freshly ground black pepper  
1/2 teaspoon salt  
1 package (10 ounces) frozen spinach, thawed and drained  
2 cups (about two 7 ounce jars) marinated artichoke hearts, drained  
4 ounces (about 1 cup) fresh mozzarella, sliced thin or grated  
2-4 ounces blue cheese, broken into chunks  
2 tablespoons of pine nuts  
2 tablespoons of fresh basil, for garnish." I say, making Mai blink in surprise.

"Instructions—  
1\. Heat a small skillet over medium heat, add the olive oil and the garlic. Cook for one to two minutes, until the garlic is fragrant (PLEASE - watch closely! Don't burn the garlic.). Remove from heat and add the basil, lemon juice, pepper and salt. Set aside.

2\. After the dough has risen, punch it down and place it back on the floured surface. This amount of dough yielded 2 pizza crusts for my 12-inch cast iron skillet. If you're using an 8-inch skillet, you may get 3 crusts. Divide the dough evenly in half (or thirds). Roll out your dough just a little larger than the size of your skillet. Place on a large sheet of parchment paper.

3\. Place an oven rack directly under your broiler and preheat your broiler to the highest setting. Additionally, place your cast iron skillet on the stovetop burner, turning the heat on high. You want to heat the skillet for 10 minutes. If it begins to smoke a lot, you can reduce the heat a bit. But you want it HOT.

4\. While the skillet is heating, begin placing your toppings on your dough. Brush half of the garlic oil on each pizza and then scatter the spinach (make sure you squeezed your spinach of any excess liquid) evenly among both pizzas. Top with the mozzarella cheese, then the artichokes, then scatter on the blue cheese crumbles and finish with a sprinkle of the pine nuts.

5\. When your skillet is hot carefully lift the pizza (holding onto the sides of the parchment paper) and place it in the skillet. Let it cook for no longer than 25 seconds. After 25 seconds turn the heat off and grab the skillet and pop it in the oven, right under the broiler. Broil for 1 minute, then using the potholder, grab the handle and rotate 180 degrees, broiling for only 1 more minute. Remove immediately and place on the stovetop. Carefully lift or slide the pizza out and repeat with the other pizza. Top both pizzas with fresh basil. Slice and serve!

6\. *If you prefer to make the pizza completely in the oven just skip the skillet and broiler. Instead heat your oven to 350 degrees and bake your pizza for 25 to 30 minutes. Remove and top with basil. Let sit five minutes and slice and serve."

After they finish there shopping, Mai and I walk back to the van. Once everything is put into the van, Mai gets into the driver's side and they leave the parking lot of the store. Mai parks the van omce again when they arrive back at the graveyard. Getting everything out of the van, I walk into base with Mai right behind me.

Mai's pov

I can't wait until dinner time. I have never had Lin's cooking before. Ayako and Bou-san walk into base before I could finish my thought. When Naru enters the room everyone goes quiet.

"Now that Lin and Mai are back from their shopping, we can finish talking about the case and what the ladies found out." Naru says. He turns over to Ayako and Masako.

"Well," Ayako began. "There are so many spirits here."

"But there is one that won't talk to me and I think that is the one that we need to keep a eye on." Masako piped in.

"Why do you say that?" Naru asks.

"Because the other spirits are in pain. They just want to be set free." Masako explains.

"Madoka, please hand me the temperature readings." Naru orders, but before Madoka could hand him the reading, the lights go out. There is a scream before the lights come back on.


	8. Chapter 8

thank you to all my readers for supporting this story

This chapter was edited by Naruisawesome

Lin and Mai Switch. Chapter 8

Lin's pov

When the lights finally come back on, I notice that Mai was missing. But before I could say anything, Takigawa-san voices my thought.

"Lin is gone..." He announces. Noll walks up to the monitors to check the footage. When he sees that my body didn't leave the room, he turns around and begins to give out his orders.

"Mai, Miss Hara, and Miss Matsuzaki-san, I want you to search the building. Meanwhile Takigawa-san, Brown-san, and myself will look around the graveyard. Yasu and Madoka, you will stay here and watch the monitors. If anything happens alert me." Noll orders. Yasu and Miss Mori nod their heads.

I step up to the big duffel bag and hand Miss Hara and Miss Matsuzaki a flashlight. I grab one for myself and we leave the base. Once outside in the hallway, we walk to the back of the building and start searching. I'm beginning to worry about Mai even though she has progressed in her training. She still can't command my shiki very well, but she sure can use my healing. I could never heal myself very well. When I shut the door to the room I was in, Miss Hara looks at me strangely.

"Is there something wrong, Masako?" I ask her. She shakes her head no, so I go to the next room and open the door. Once inside I see something in the corner of my eye. As I step closer to the figure, I see black shoes as I continue looking at the person. When I realize who it is, a gasp leaves my lips. Here is Mai covered in my blood. I get closer to her and bend down to check her pulse. Thankfully I feel a steady pulse.

I stand up from my kneeling position on the floor and grab Mai's pink cell phone out of my pocket. I send a text message to Noll.

"We need an ambulance right away. I found Lin." I type. Noll responses quickly.

"Where are you?" He asks. I answer him as soon as the message comes through.

"In the back of the building." I text back.

"Stay there, we're coming." Noll texts back. After I finish reading the message, I put the cell phone back into my pocket.

Five minutes later

Takigawa-san is the first person to step into the room, followed by Noll and Brown-san. After I explain the situation to Noll, he takes out his cell phone and calls for help. Once the paramedics arrive at the graveyard, they put Mai into the back of the ambulance.

I look up at Noll. "Someone needs to go with him."

"Why?" Noll asks, looking down at me. I just answer him with one of my glares. Noll sighs before answering me.

"Fine, go all ready." He says. I run up to the ambulance and get inside.


	9. Chapter 9

Lin and Mai Switch. Chapter 9

General pov

When Lin and Mai arrive at the hospital, several nurses and doctors are waiting for them. A nurse with light brown hair walks up to them.

"What's the situation?" She asks calmly, as trained to do. One of the paramedics spares her a glance in all the commotion.

"We have a twenty-seven year old male with deep cuts and a very bad head injury." He informs. One of the resident doctors cuts into the conversation.

"What's his pulse and blood pressure?" He demands. The nurse on his left answers his question.

"His pulse is 85 and his blood pressure is 120-98."

The resident doctor nods his head in understanding before giving out his orders.

"Get two bags of fluid and one bag of type O blood."

The nurse steps away from the stretcher to gather the things she would need for the patient. Once the IV is in Mai's arm, the head doctor orders for some X-rays to be done to make sure there is no brain damage. Lin just stands there watching the doctors and nurses work on his body. When one of the nurses come up to him with a—trying to be—comforting smile.

"What's your name, sweet heart?" I ask. Lin doesn't answer her right a way, choosing to watch the doctors move around Mai.

Lin's pov

As I watch the doctors move around Mai, trying to stabilize her vitals, one of the nurses walk up to me and ask what my name is. I ignore her question. choosing to watch over the young woman in front of me. All of my shiki fly towards me.

"Master Lin, are you alright?" The first shiki wonders. I shake my head to clear my nerves. My second shiki tells me that Mai is stable. I take a deep breath glad at that, that Mai is going to be okay. I step out of the room that she is in and walk towards the waiting room where the others are patiently waiting for some news. When I open the door and see everyone look at me, I give them a big smile.

"Lin is going to be alright." I told them. They all sigh in relief at my confirmation. "Would you all like some tea?" I ask. Everyone nods their heads. I didn't really expect anyone to turn down the offer though—everyone loves Mai's tea. I walk to the elevators and go down to the cafeteria. When I return I hand everyone their drinks.

One hour later

The nurse from earlier steps into the waiting room, looking for the people that came with the patient. Once she spots them, she beckons them over to her. Silently, the group follows her into a different hallway. When they arrive at a blue door with white trimming, the nurse knocks three times before entering. She slides the door open and steps inside.

"Mr. Lin, you have some visitors." She says. Mai lifts her gaze from the book she was reading to look at the people in her room. When she realizes that it's her SPR family, a small smile comes to her lips. Excusing herself and knowing she's no longer needed, the nurse steps out of the room. Once the nurse is gone, Naru walks up to Mai and demands to know what happened when the lights went out. Mai scoffs at the narcissist's tone. She puts her book on the nightstand before looking at him with a stern gaze.

"Naru, if you want me to continue working for you, you better treat me with some respect. If you don't, I will call your parents." Mai growls out through gritted teeth. Naru stiffens at her words. Behind Naru you can see Lin chuckling to himself. The team burst out laughing when Naru gives them a dirty look.

Once they all quiet down Lin walks up to Mai and asks.

"how long are you going to stay in the hospital"

Mai puts her hand on her chin in deep thought.

"I should be out of here by tomorrow morning,The doctors just want to make sure my heart rate goes back to normal" Mai told he

Lin nods his head and tells everyone that he-Mai needs to get some rest, they leave the room shutting the door behind them

"


	10. AN

I want to say thank you to all of my readers for reviewing favorite and following my story.

My next update for this story will be on December 12 However I will update

The haunted School on Friday oh and one more thing I'm so sorry I was so sick on thanksgiving day and I didn't get to wish you all a happy thanksgiving Ug I DIDN'T EVEN GET MY THANKSGIVING FEEST OH WELL THAIRS ALWAYS NEXT YEAR


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter was edited by naruisawesome

Lin and Mai Switch. Chapter 11

Naru's pov

The next day

When I hear the ringtone of my cell phone, I check the caller I.D. I see Lin's name on the screen and I immediately answer it.

"Hello." I say. There was some movement in the background before Lin responded.

"Naru, the doctors just handed me my discharge papers. However, I'm not allowed to leave the hospital without an escort, and also, I need a change of clothes." He states. I sigh in annoyance.

"Fine, I'm on my way." I then hang up the phone and put it into my pocket. I pull away from the table where the monitors are situated. Mai comes into the room carrying a tray of tea and I, of course, take one of the cups. After I finish drinking the warm liquid, I stand up to find the keys to the van. Once I have them in my hand, I walk out of base.

Ten minutes later

General pov

When Naru arrives at the hospital, Mai is sitting in the waiting room eating a hash brown. He walks up to her and hands her the change of clothes. She stands up and wipes her hand on a paper towel before taking the clothes from him. Mai nods her head in thanks and walks over to the restroom to freshen up. After she's done getting dressed, she steps out of the restroom stall to wash her hands and fix her hair.

After she cleans herself up, she walks out of the men's restroom. How disgusting. She was never going in there again. It smelled so bad. 'How can Lin and the other male members put up with that horrible smell?' She thought. They walk out of the hospital and Naru drives them back to the graveyard. Once inside the base, Naru calls for tea. Mai could hear Lin cursing under his breath. She chuckles and walk to the monitors. Night time comes all to quickly for her.

"How are you feeling, Mai?" Lin whispers quietly as he walks over to Mai.

"Sore and tired." She responds just as quietly. Naru stops reading his black notebook and turns to the two assistants.

"Mai, you will stay here tonight and watch the monitors." He orders. "Lin, go get some rest you look like you're about to faint." He adds. With a small nod, Mai stands up from the chair and walks out of base. Then Naru turns to Lin. "What is going on between you two? Why are you whispering to each other?" He asks.

"That is none of your business." Lin says.

"MPH." Was Naru's response. He walks out of base, cursing under his breath about Mai being an idiot, not knowing he was talking to Lin.

Back at the base

Lin's Pov

Who does that brat think he is? I mean come on, Mai is just a good friend. He's acting like I'm in love with her or something. I groan at the situation I find myself in. I stand up and walk to the little kitchenette to make a pot of coffee. When I hear my tummy make noise, a sigh leaves my lips. Maybe I should get something to eat as well. After I finish eating my eggs and drinking the cup of black coffee, I go back to the other side of the room to get back to work. When I look at the monitors, I see a spirit hovering over Mai's unconscious form


	12. Chapter 12

A/N This chapter was edited by Naruisawesome

please enjoy

Lin and Mai Switch

Lin's pov

This is ridiculous. Mai just got out of the hospital, and she's already being attacked. I run out of base to try and help her. When I arrive, the spirit is just looking at her. I put my thumb and index finger to my lips, calling for my shiki. The spirit screams in pain and disappears out of our sight. Once the spirit is gone, I fall to my knees in complete exhaustion. After several moments, I walk up to her.

"Are you alright, Mai? And what happened?" I ask. "I thought you were going to bed."

Mai looks at me from her position on the floor and rubs the back of her head. "I was changing into a pair of pajamas when all of a sudden I felt dizzy. Why, what happened?" She asks. I help her off the floor before speaking once more.

"One of the ghosts was hovering over you."

"Oh...well, let's go back to base. I doubt I'll be able to sleep knowing the spirits are looking at me." Mai says. I nod my head and we walk out of the room before walking inside the base. Then Mai steps into the little kitchenette and takes out the kettle for some tea.

General pov

After the tea was made, Mai walks out of the kitchen and sits on the couch sipping the warm liquid. A few minutes go by and Mai finishs her cup of tea. She puts the cup down on the coffee table before turning to the Chinese man.

"Um, Lin, can I ask you something?" She questions. Lin stops his typing and turns around giving Mai his full attention.

"Sure, what is it Mai?"

Mai swallows the lump that gets caught in her throat before speaking. "Why did you become a ghost hunter?" She asks nervously Lin bursts out laughing, causing Mai to give him a strange look. Lin calms down after a few minutes to answer Mai's question.

"Well, as you probably know, I met Naru and Gene when they were still children. Their parents hired me to help Naru with his psychic abilities. At the time I was attending Cambridge University, mind you I was only fourteen years old at that time. Mrs. Davis was very shocked when Mr. Davis hired a child to teach there son. After all a child teaching two young boys doesn't happen very often, but when I graduated from the University a month before my fifteenth birthday, Mrs. Davis welcomed me with open arms."

Mai sits there gaping like a fish out of water, before she finally closes her mouth after what seemed like forever. "Wow, Lin! You are amazing! So who's smarter, you or Naru?" She inquires with a small grin. Lin chuckles at her antics.

"I'm not sure. I guess we could have a contest to see who is smarter." Lin suggests. Mai claps her hands and nods in happiness.

"Yeah, and maybe Yasu can referee!" The brunette adds. Lin falls out of the chair laughing. 'I haven't laughed like this in a really long time.' Lin thinks to himself.

The rest of the night was spent laughing and joking with each other.


	13. Chapter 13

This Chapter was edited by Naruisawesome

Thank you for reading and reviewing

please enjoy

Lin and Mai Switch. Chapter 13.

Naru's pov

Day 3. Time: 7:00am

I walk into base and see Lin watching the monitors—I thought I told Mai to stay up and watch them. When the scent of eggs and bacon hit my nose, my mouth begins to water. Mai steps out of the little kitchenette carrying two plates and puts one of the plates of food in front of me. She walks over to where Lin is and gives him the other plate. Lin thanks her for the food and she turns around with a big smile on her face. Then she walks back to the little kitchenette to, hopefully, make the tea. When she returns I smirk to myself as I see what she holding. I knew she wouldn't forget the tea. She walks over to me and hands me the cup. When she doesn't wait for me to say thank you, I frown.

When I finish eating breakfast, Mai takes my plate and cup back into the kitchenette to be washed. After Lin finishes the piece of bacon on his plate, he stands up to take his plate to the kitchenette as well. Once the dishes are washed Mai comes back out.

"What's the plan, Naru? Are we going to set the spirits free and exercise the one keeping them here?" She asks. I think about what she said and nod my head, agreeing with her suggestion.

"That's not a bad idea, Mai. I guess even idiots can come up with a good idea sometimes." I nonchalantly say.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

"Naru, you jerk!" Mai shouts angrily. "For your information, I'm a very smart person! I'm about to finish college!" She adds.

"What, in last place?" I question with sarcasm. Mai grabs Lin before he could hit me.

"Noll, maybe I should let her knock some sense into you." Mai mumbles, making me frown in confusion. She walks up to me and takes my black notebook out of my hand. When she hits me over the head, I stand there in shock. 'Wait just a minute...that's something Lin would do.' I thought to myself. 'Though only when I annoy him, but how would Mai know that? It looks like I'm going to have to watch them carefully. Come to think of it, they have been talking a lot more than they use to...' I sigh and grab my notebook from Mai. When the door to base opens, I could hear Bou-san and Miss Matsuzaki step inside. Why do they have to start arguing so early in the morning? I slam my black notebook on the table, getting the attention of the two bickering pair.

"Now that I have your undivided attention, we will be performing an exorcism today." I announce.

"But Naru," Lin interrupts. "We don't know what the spirit is after." He adds. I glare at him before speaking once more.

"I know that, Lin." I argue back. "That's why—" However, I get cut off when John enters the base followed by Miss Hara, Yasuhara, and Madoka.

"Naru, before you start talking again, I am going to serve the others breakfast." Lin says. He walks away from the group and goes into the little kitchenette.

~One hour later~

When everyone finishes eating, Lin takes the dishes to the kitchen. After he does the dishes I order Miss Hara and Miss Matazaki to search the room where Lin was found. I turn over to John and Bou-san.

"Go around the graveyard; after you finish that get ready for the exorcism. Lin and Mai will stay here until you get back. Yasuhara and Madoka will come with me—we need to find out who was buried here." I say. Everyone leaves the room except Mai and Lin. I see Mai sit by the monitors before the door closes and pull out her assignment for the day


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter was edited by Naruisawesome and thank you to everyone for reviewing and reading this story

please enjoy

Lin and Mai Switch. Chapter 14.

Mai's pov

After everyone leaves the base, Lin and I switch places. He sits by the monitors and I'm sitting on the couch trying to figure out today's assignment. When I finally understand what my college professor wanted from his students, I grab my book bag and take out my English text book. Once I open the book to the chapter I would need, I grab a pen and the binder I use for this particular class. Lin was so shocked. When he saw how organized I am, I begin to chuckle at the memory.

General pov

Lin stops typing when he hears a chuckle. He turns his head towards the girl beside him.

"What's so funny, Mai?" He asks. Mai looks up from her text book to answer him.

"Well, I was thinking about that day when you saw my book bag for the first time. The shock on your face was so funny!"

"That's not funny, Mai." Lin says with laughter in his voice.

"I can't help it!" Mai giggles out. Lin turns back to the monitors, shaking his head at her antics.

An hour later, Mai finishes her class work and puts it away. When Lin sees Bou-san on the monitors, he turns around in the chair he was in and looks over at Mai.

"Takigawa-san and Brown-san are coming back this way." He announces. Mai stands up and steps over to the monitors while Lin goes into the little kitchenette to prepare tea for them, preparing to do the duties that the other had before switching bodies.

A few minutes later, Lin comes out of the kitchenette carryng two cups. He hands one cup over to John and the other to Bou-san. They thank him. After John finished his tea, he puts the cup down on the coffee table and begins to speak.

"Lin-san, when you were attacked did your shiki sense anything?"

Mai puts her hand over her chin in silent contemplation and asks the shiki if they sensed anything during the attack. The shiki nod their heads before Mai removes her hand from her chin to answer John's question.

"Yes, it felt familiar, but I can't recall where I felt the presence before."

John looks at Bou-san. "What about you, Takigawa-san?" He asks. Bou-san takes a deep breath and thinks about it for a few minutes. When he exhales, the door to base opened Ayako and Masako entered followed by Naru, Yasu, and Madoka.

"Well, since everyone is here let's discuss our findings." Naru says.

"Hang on, Naru, let me make some tea for everyone." Lin responds, standing up and walking to the kitchen. He returns to the group a few minutes later with eight cups of tea on a tray. Ayako stands up from the couch to help pass out the cups of tea. Lin puts the tray on the coffee table and waits for Naru to speak.

"So let's start with Miss Matsuzaki and Miss Hara. What did you find in that room?"

Ayako starts glaring at Naru, but before she could say something about his lack of manners, Masako speaks up. "Well, I felt a familiar presence for just a few seconds." She answers. Naru cocks his head in curiosity, beckoning her to continue. "I don't have anything to say." Masako adds sadly. Naru doesn't noticed the tears going down her face.

He writes down what Masako says and turns over to John and Bou-san with the question in his eyes. Bou-san shakes his head while John confirms what Masako says is true. After writing John's answer down in his note book, Naru tells the group what he found out.

"The people that were laid here to rest were members of the Japanese military, so let's get started and set the spirits free." Naru orders. Everyone stands up to leave, except Lin and Mai. Once the door shut Lin stands up from the couch and walks over to Mai. He grabs the chair that Naru was sitting now and sits down next to her, watching the monitors.

~One hour later~

You could hear Bou-san chanting throughout the building.

"Naumaku sanmanda bazaradan senda makaroshada sowataya un tarata kan man. Naumaku sanmanda bodanan on boron on sunba nisunba unbazara un hatta." After Bou-san finishes chanting the last part of his mantra, Ayako starts her ritual.

"I perform this ritual to beseech the gods. I call upon them to descend from heaven to this place where no gods dwell to purify and end this ceaseless suffering. Please accept our plead for peace and tranquility. Let this place be as the high heavenly plain. Gather here all ye gods, hail Marishi-Ten goddess of light. Grant us protection and light in this graveyard." After Ayako finishes her ritual, the spirits leave with smiles on their faces.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N **

**I would like to thank Naruisawesome for editing this chapter and I would like to clear up some confusion from the last chapter what I meant to say was.**

**When Naru and the others leave Mai moved away from the monitor's to sat on the couch to do her assignment. and thank you to **Socat14 for pointing it out me.

Lin and Mai Switch. Chapter 15.

Naru's pov

Once the exorcism is over, I turn to Brown-san.

"Help Takigawa-san and Matsuzaki-san get back to base." I say. John nods his head in response and walks over to the two, who think of themselves as Mai's parents. I walk over to Miss Hara and ask, "Have you tried to contact the other spirit that is still here?"

"No." Was her short answer. She turns away from me and walks to the direction of the base. I sigh in complete exhaustion. Maybe Mai will have dinner ready for us soon. With that thought in mind, I walk back to base.

Lin's pov

I turn away from the monitors to look at Mai. "Mai, are you hungry?" I ask. "I'm thinking about making something."

Mai stops looking at the monitors to answer my question. "Yes, would you like some help?" She adds.

"If you don't mind." I tell her. I stand up from the desk with Mai right behind me, and we walk to the kitchenette to make dinner for everyone. Once we have all the ingredients for the pizza, I start mixing up the pizza dough. Meanwhile Mai grabs the cutting board to chop up the vegetables.

Forty-five minutes later, once the pizza dough is ready, I take it out of the mixer and begin to smooth it out with a rolling pin. After the pizza dough has been flattened, I turn away from the counter to check on the pizza sauce. I grab a spoon to taste it. 'Mmm, it tastes sooo good.' Mai giggles at my reaction, so I hand her the spoon so that she may try it.

After the sauce is done, Mai takes a wooden spoon and begins to spread it over the pizza dough. I grab the blue cheese and sprinkle it over the sauce. Once I get that over with, Mai grabs everything else. We get it in the oven, and Mai makes some tea for us.

About thirty minutes later, I grab a pair of oven mitts and check on the pizza. Then I turn over to Mai.

"The pizza is ready." I tell her.

"Mmm! Smells good!" She says. I pull the pizza out of the oven and put it on the stove top. Mai hands me the pizza cutter beforeI take it from her hands. Once the pizza is cut, I give the pizza cutter back to her. She tosses it into the sink and grabs the plastic plates along with the cups. I grab the pizza tray and the tea pot. When we step back into base, Naru and the rest of the teem were waiting for us. I put the pizza tray on the coffee table next to the plates.

"This smells wonderful, you guys. Let's eat!" Takigawa-san says, grinning. After everyone has had there fill and the kitchenette is cleaned up, Naru orders everyone to go to bed. When everyone is gone, Naru sits down by the monitors and looks at yesterday's data.

~A few hours later~

Naru's pov

It's just as I feared, Lin was attacked again. But why doesn't he say something? It's very unlike him... Perhaps I should talk to him right now. I stand up from my seat by the monitors and walk out of base. But when I step into the room we are sharing, no one is here. I curse under my breath and walk out of the room. I knock on the door to the girls' room and Miss Hara answers the door.

"Is there something wrong, Naru?" She asks me.

"I can't find Lin. Is he in there?" I ask emotionlessly.

"N-nope." She staggers out.

"Masako, where is Mai?" I hear Miss Matsuzaki ask from inside the room.

"I thought she was taking a bath." Miss Hara replies with slight confusion.

"Well, she's not in the restroom." Miss Matsuzaki adds worriedly.

"We need to tell the others that Lin and Mai are missing." I say. They both agree with me, so we go wake the others and tell them my two assistants are missing. We all decide to split up to try to find them. One hour later we gather back together to see if we found anything. "Well, have you found them yet?" I ask the group. They shake their heads solemnly.

"It's too dark to search the grounds. Let's wait until morning." Yasuhara suggests. I sigh in irritation but agree nonetheless.

"Alright, go back to bed. You will need the energy for the search tomorrow." I order.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n I'm sooo sory everyone** **I didn't mean to take so long with this chapter and thank you to Naruisawesome for editing for me and thank you for reading this story **

Lin and Mai Switch. Chapter 16.

General Pov

It's been a long night for the young paranormal researcher, He spent the entire night going through the cameras and looking at some old newspaper clippings, trying to find his two assistants who went missing several hours ago. Unexpectantly, when someone enters the base and puts their arms around Naru's neck, the young man sits there frozen in his seat. Then the person whispers in his ear in a seductive manner and makes shivers go down his spine. Naru turns around in his seat so that he can see who had the nerve to touch him. Once he recognizes who the person was, he relaxes immediately.

"W-what are you doing up so early...Yasu?" Naru stutters out.

"Well, I wanted to talk with you before the others come in to discuss our next plan of action." Yasu replies calmly. Naru stiffens and looks away from him.

"What is it?" He asks conversationally.

"After you tell the others about our relationship, I want you to take a vacation with me—is that okay?" Yasu asks. Naru only nods his head. Yasu bends down and gives Naru a kiss on the lips, but before Yasu could pull away, Naru deepens the kiss.

Unknowingly to the two men, the others soon walk in to find their boss French-kissing Yasuhara. They all stand there in shock with their mouths hanging open.

Bou-san stands there gaping like a fish, not able to look away. Masako runs away from the base crying her heart out. John turns away, blushing tomato red. Ayako stands there just too much in shock, not able to say a word. Madoka is smirking and pulls out her cell phone to take pictures for Naru's parents. But before she could call his parents to tell them the good news, Naru breaks away from the kiss to lunge at Madoka, trying to get the phone away from her. Madoka turns around so that Naru grabs the chair instead of her. The dark-haired man curses under his breath and walks out of base with Yasu hot on his heels.

Once in the hallway they get the shock of their lives. Lin and Mai are on the carpet floor, unconscious.

"Quickly, go get the others." Naru orders. Yasu hastily nods his head and runs back to base to get the others.

"Mai and Lin are passed out in the hallway! Come on!" He yells as he swings the door closes. Everyone stands up from their seated positions on the couch and run out after the young man. When they manage to catch up to him, Naru stands up from his kneeling position on the floor so that Ayako could check them for any injuries. Seeing none, she stands up and turns to John.

"Take Mai to base." She says. Then she turns to Bou-san. "When he returns we'll pick up Lin, but be gentle." she adds. Soon enough Lin and Mai are back inside the base.

"I wonder what happened to them..." Bou-san wonders out loud.

"We won't know anything until they wake up." Naru says grumpily.


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter was edited by naruisawesome **

Lin and Mai Switch. Chapter 17.

Lin's pov

Whose voice is that? It sounds like Takigawa-san and Matsuzaki-san though. 'What in the world are they arguing about now?' I groan in annoyance.

"Will you two please just shut up? My head is hurting, and I don't wanna...hear you two bickering over pointless things. We still have a case to finish, so save your argument for later. By the way, how is Lin-san doing?" I ask. Takigawa-san and Matsuzaki-san give me a strange look. Naru hands me a cup of warm tea and I nod my head in thanks.

"What happened, Mai?" He decides to speak.

"W-well..." I begin. "Lin and I were on our way to the kitchen when I heard a voice call us and... That's all I remember."

'What the hell is going on?! I have never stuttered in my entire life... I wonder if this is a side effect of the spell.' I think to myself. Naru sits down at the table, facing the others.

"Takigawa-san and Brown-san, watch the monitors." He orders. "Matsuzaki-san and Mai, find Miss Hara—once you find her, come back here. I need to have a little chat with her." He adds. I stand up from the couch and start to walk out of base when Takigawa-san turns me around so that I'm facing him.

"Are you alright, Mai?" He asks.

"I'm fine." I say to him. He gives me a skeptical look.

"Alright...just be careful." He says concernly. I give him a small smile and turn back around, running after Matsuzaki-san.

"wWere did you find us?" I ask once I have caught up to her. She looks at me and smiles devilishly.

"Well, this morning when we stepped inside the base John, Masako, the stupid monk, and I got the shock of our lives! Naru was kissing Yasuhara!" Ayako exclaims. "I'm so sorry, Mai. I know how much you love Naru, but he loves Yasuhara. Don't worry, there are other fish in the sea." She says with sympathy in her tone.

"Mmph! I got over him two years ago, and besides, he's just an annoying older brother to me now." I tell her.

"That's good." Matsuzaki-san says. "But that's why we have to find Masako." she adds.

"So she didn't take it very well?" I ask.

"No, she did not take it well...then she ran out of base crying." Matsuzaki-san replies.

"Maybe she went back to our room." I voice out loud. She nods and agrees, so we walk to the room that we share with the medium. Matsuzaki-san opens the door and we step inside. On the bed closest to the wall, sits Miss Hara still crying. I walk up to her and give her a hug. She pushes me away at first, but when I don't let go of her, she sighs in defeat and accepts the embrace. A few minutes afterwards, I pull away from Miss Hara.

"Naru wants to talk to you." I say.

"Well, I don't want to talk to him." Miss Hara shoots back with a sniff. Matsuzaki-san sighs in, what I assumed to be, frustration.

"Look here, girl. Some times in life you don't get what you want, but look on the bright side, there is a certain priest who adores you, so give him a chance to win your heart." She advises. I take that opportunity.

"What about you, Ayako? Bou-san adores you too." I say teasingly.

"Hmph! As if I would ever date that damn monk!" Matsuzaki-san says. Miss Hara and I start to laugh. When we settle down Miss Hara slides off the bed to get a cup of water. Matsuzaki-san turns around to walk out of the room followed by Miss Hara then myself. I shut the door behind me and fall into step with them. The minute we step into base Naru calls out for tea. I walk up to him and snatch his black notebook, whacking him over the head with it.

"Mai." Naru says warningly with a icy glare, but I ignore it, having been use to them for so long.

"Listen here, boy. I just got through consoling one of our friends because you were too much of a coward. Be honest with us, we are your friends; we would have understood that you wanted to keep your relationship secret. But you didn't have to keep leading us on like that." I say through gritted teeth. Naru bows his head down in shame. Once the apologies were said, I walk out of base to go make more tea for everyone.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N **

**This chapter was edited by naruisawesome and thank you for the reivews and support **

Lin and Mai Switch. Chapter 18.

Madoka's Pov

When Mai comes back to base, she hands everyone a cup of tea. I slowly take a sip of it before speaking.

"Noll, why is Lin not waking up?" I ask. He stops reading whatever is in his black notebook and looks up to answer my question.

"I don't know why, but Miss Matsuzaki said that he's not in any immediate danger." He says. I sigh in relief and finish off my tea. I need to call Luella and tell her the good news about Noll finally finding a lover. 'That can put him in his place.' I laugh evilly and stand up to leave the base. Once I'm out of there, I walk down the hall to the girls' room, This is going to be fun. When I open the door, I could feel the temperature begin to drop.

"This is not good." I mumble to myself, subconsciously rubbing my arms from the sudden chill. I take out my cell phone and call Noll. Thankfully it isn't too long before I hear him pick up.

"N-Noll, I need help. The temperature is dropping in the girls' room." I tell him with my teeth chattering because of the cold air. Noll hangs up without even giving a reply, but a minute later I could hear running footsteps come my way. "It's about time." I say, terrified.

The monk and priestess start their chanting and the temperature begins to rise once more. 'This is getting ridiculous. No one can go anywhere without being attacked by the ghost.' Once I get over my fear and shock, I turn to Noll.

"When are we going to exorcise the ghost?" I ask.

"When Lin wakes up." He says shortly. "There are a few things I wish to discuss with him before we start the exorcism." He adds.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask him.

"It's none of your concern." He says in irritation. But I pay no attention to it. He begins to walk back to base, and I speak in my most sweetest voice.

"Is that so? Maybe I should call your parents and tell them to come for a little visit." I allude, smirking evilly. Noll just stands there stock-still. I hit the nail on the head. 'Now he'll be putty in my hands.' I think to myself chuckling.

Noll sighs. "Whatever you're planning is not going to work, Madoka."

Damn that brat he's gotta ruin all my fun. I sigh, dejected, and follow the others out of the room.

~Meanwhile inside the base~

Lin's Pov

After I finish reading the articles that Yasuhara-san found about this graveyard, I put the pen I was using down and walk over to my duffel bag to take out a small wash cloth along with a bottle of water. I take off the cap on the water bottle and pour the fluid into a small bowl. I dip the washcloth inside and ring it out, then I place it over Mai's forehead, hoping to God she would wake up soon. Soon I hear the others enter the base.

"Is he awake yet?" Naru asks me. I turn to him, shaking my head.

"No, not yet, but think he'll wake up soon." I tell him. He nods his head and turns towards Yasuhara-san and Madoka.

"I would like for you two help Mai with the articles and sort them out into groups." He orders. I clear my throat to get Naru's attention, He looks at me with annoyance at the interruption.

"I did that already, so there is no reason to do it again." I say proudly, enjoying the look of shock on Naru's face. Naru goes back to indifferent a few moments later. When we hear a groan come for the couch, I walk back to my duffel bag a pull out another bottle of water and hand it over to Mai. She takes it gratefully. Apparently she was thirsty because she drinks the whole botte in five minutes. Everyone stares at Mai, shocked. Takigawa-san decides to speak up after a few minutes.

"Now that Lin's awake, would you like us," He starts to ask Naru, referring to himself, Ayako, John, Masako. "to prepare for the exorcism."

Naru nods his head and they leave the base. Then Naru turns towards Mai, giving her a nasty glare. "Why didn't say anything about being attacked? I expect this behavior from Mai, but not you... What's going on, Lin?"

Mai shrugs her shoulders and lays back down, ignoring and avoiding the question which just was making Naru more irritated.

~Two hours later~

Naru begins to explain his plan to everyone.

"With the evidence we have gathered thus far, we are dealing with a mad scientist who loved to experiment on the died and the living, torturing hundreds of innocent people. He was discovered when two young boys saw him caring buckets full of blood. In order to keep his secret, he killed the two young boys. However the police found his DNA on twenty-five people and had him executed in the year 1999. How he ended up here still remains a mystery." He says emotionlessly, as always. "Lin will seal him in one of these rooms while the rest of you will put up a barrier." He adds.

Mai's Pov

This is very bad. Sure Lin taught me how to seal ghosts, but I don't know if I can seal this one because he is more dangerous than the others Lin had me summon and exorcise. I turn around and bit my lip in nervousness What am I going to do? I don't want to make Lin look bad in front of everyone. I take a deep breath before speaking.

"Give me one hour to prepare."

Naru nods his head and I walk out of base. Once I'm in the room I share with the men, I begin to instantly panic. After a short while there is a knock on the door. I open it to see brown eyes staring up at me. I move out of the way so that he can come in. He walks over to the dark blue duffel bag and pulls out a small dagger. I just stand there in shock as he lays it in my hand. Lin beckons me over to him, and I sit down Indian style on the bed next to him and close my eyes.

Lin gets off the bad and digs into the duffel bag again. Next thing I know the smell of sandal wood hits my nose and I begin to relax.

~One hour later~

I walk into base, ready to get this over with. I draw the pentagram I would need to seal up the ghost. When I finish with that, I toss the chalk over to Lin and begin to chant. It's so weird that even though I don't know Chinese I'm speaking it perfectly. I finish the last part of the chant and pull the dagger out of its sheath and cut my arm, Tears going down my face from the pain as I do.

Once I have gather enough blood, I say a few words and the spirit was sealed.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N **

**Thank you to everyone for supporting this story and thank you to my beta-reading Naruisawesome for editing this chapter Oh...be for I forget ****Happy Easter to everyone **

Lin and Mai Switch. Chapter 19.

Lin's Pov

After the exorcism is over, I walk up to Mai and take the dagger out of her hands. Once I have the dagger, I carefully hand it over to Naru. He takes it and walks back to the boys' room to put it away. I turn back to Mai so that I may look at the injury. 'She cut a little too deep, but it's alright, I'll just tell her to be more careful.' I think to myself. I take some bandages out of my skirt pocket and wrap up Mai's arm.

"Are you in any pain?" I ask her.

"Yeah, but I'll be alright." She tells me with a smile.

"Alright, then let's go back to base and pack up the equipment before Naru starts complaining about us not doing our jobs." I say. When I hear a chuckle come from Mai, I smile to myself. Once we have everything packed, we tell the owner our findings.

"Thank you very much. You will have your payment in one week." The owner states. Naru nods his head in understanding, and we leave the graveyard behind. The ride back to the office was uneventful. When we get back to the office, I step out of the van.

"Mai, help Lin put the equipment away. After you're done make me some tea." Naru orders. Mai, Yasuhara-san, Takigawa-san, and I start taking out the monitors. Meanwhile Miss Hara, Miss Matsuzaki, and Madoka take out the suitcases. When everything is put in its proper place, I walk into the kitchenette to prepare the tea and some coffee for myself.

I knock on the door to Naru's office after I have his tea made. When I hear him give me permission to enter, I open the door and step inside.

"Here is your tea, Naru." I say. He looks up from the book he was reading.

"It's about time, Mai. What took you so long?" He questions. I sweat dropped. It only took ten minutes! Without saying anything, I put the cup of tea on his desk, before I step out of his office, shutting the door behind me. Madoka, Miss Hara, and Miss Matsuzaki pull me away from the door as soon as I come out.

"We need to talk." The three women say in unison. I just give them a puzzled look.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Well, the girls and I were thinking..." Madoka starts. 'Dear Kami, what is she planning to do to me now?' I think to myself.

"So Mai, what do you think?" Miss Matsuzaki asks.

"W-what?" I inquire in confusion, not paying attention.

"I said we are having a girls night out at my house tomorrow." Miss Matsuzaki repeats.

"Oh, okay... See you girls tomorrow." I mutter. Smiling, they turn around and walk out the door. I sit down on the couch with my head in my hands. "Why did I agree to go?" I ask myself.

"Is there something wrong, Mai?" A male voice asks. I remove my hands from my face and look to see Yasuhara-san smiling at me.

"W-well, Ayako is having a girls night out at her house tomorrow." I tell him.

"Sounds like fun! Can I come to?" He wonders with a pout. I burst out in laughter.

"D-Did you not hear w-what I said?" I ask him in between him my laughs.

"Yes, but I can dress up like a girl. It's not hard." He says, still pouting. "Pleasssse, Mai." He begs. I calm down from my laughing fit.

"Well, let me talk to Ayako and see what she says." I tell him. Satisfied, Yasuhara-san turns around and knocks on the door to Naru's office.

"Come in whoever you are." Naru shouts. Yasuhara-san opens the door, poking his head in the room.

"Are you ready to go to dinner, Naru?"

I could hear Naru stand up from his desk and walk to the door. "Yes, let's go. Mai, lock up the office before you go home." He orders.

"Yes, sir." I murmur sarcastically. Naru gives me one of his famous glares, and I just roll my eyes. He and Yasuhara-san walk out of the office, shutting the door behind them.

Mai's Pov

When I hear Naru leave the office, I stand up from the desk with Lin's laptop in my hand. "Are you hungry, Lin?" I ask, stepping out of his office.

"No, but I need to talk to you." He responses.

"Alright, just give me a minute." I tell him. He nods his head and I walk into the kitchenette to make something to eat. I step out of the kitchenette ten minutes later carrying a sandwich and a cup of tea. Once I'm back in the common room, I sit down next to Lin.

"So what's going on?"

Lin takes a deep breath before speaking. "Well Matsuzaki-san invited Miss Hara, Madoka, and myself over to her home tomorrow night for a girls night out—whatever that means."

I take a sip of my tea. "So what's the problem? Sounds like fun!"

I hear Lin sigh in annoyance, or frustration, I'm not really sure which one. I take a bite of my sandwich, pondering to myself. What is going to be his reaction to Ayako's blunt questions? As I'm pondering those thoughts, I don't notice Lin stand up and take the sandwich out of my hands. I jump when I feel Lin's hand on my hand. I throw my other hand in the air and the cup of tea goes flying behind me. Lin smacks his hand to his forehead, while I give him a sheepish smile.

"Aha, sorry about that... But you startled me! I wasn't expecting that!" I exclaim in defense.

"It's alright, no harm done. But that was one of Naru's favorite cups." Lin says. All of the color drains out of my face. 'Oh no, what am I going to do?! The last time I broke something, I was conned into working for him!' I think, starting to panic.

"You should look at yourself in the mirror. You look like the walking dead." Lin smirks in amusement. "I'm just messing with you, Mai." He told me, chucking. Lin sit back down and takes a bite of my sandwich.

"Hey, that's mine!" I say, pouting. "Go get your own!" I whine. When he takes another bite of my beloved sandwich, I whine louder. He hands me back the sandwich half eaten. I give him a withering glare and throws the half eaten sandwich in the trash when we leave the building.

"Will you help me pack some things for tomorrow night?" Lin asks as he turns towards me.

"Sure."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N thank you to everyone who supports this story and I will be updating on Friday also I will be finishing The case on valentine's day some time next week please enjoy **

Lin and Mai Switch. Chapter 20.

Lin's pov

When we arrive at Mai's apartment, I take the spare key out of my pocket and put it into the keyhole. When I hear a click, I step into the entrance. I turn to Mai after taking off my shoes while she's taking off hers.

"Would you like some tea?" I ask her. She nods her head, so I turn away from her and walk into the kitchen, frowning. She's not being cheerful like normal. "I wonder what's wrong with her." I ask myself.

I pull the kettle off the stove to fill it full of water. Once it's full, I put it back on the stove and turn up the temperature to high so the water will boil. I take out two cups from the cabinet and put them on the counter. Before shutting the cabinet door, I walk over to the refrigerator, taking a lemon out along with the honey. When I hear the kettle go off, telling me that it's ready, I shut off the stove and grab the kettle. I pour the hot water into the two cups and take out two tea bags before placing them into said cups. Once the tea is ready, I walk back into the living room, handing a cup over to Mai as I reach her. She takes it with a grateful smile. I sit down across from her and take a sip of my own tea.

"So what do you think I should take over to Matsuzaki-san's house?" I ask her since I've never done this sort of thing before.

"Well, let's see..." Mai ponders. "I think you should pack for three days, knowing Ayako she would like to gossip." She says.

"About what?" I question.

"You'll have to wait and see." Mai responses, chuckling.

"Oh Kami, now I'm worried." I say. Mai starts laughing even harder at that. When she calms down from her laughing fit, I put my hands on my hips.

"What else do I need?"

Mai mimics Naru's thinking pose. "Well, you're going to need some pads." She says, blushing madly.

"For what?" I question. Mai groans.

"You didn't look at the calendar, did you?" She asks, still embarrassed.

"No, why?" I respond sheepishly.

"Because you are going to start your monthly cycle in two days." She says with a grin. I walked out of the room muttering under my breath, 'Why...why me? Naru is the one who is always mean to her!' I open the door to my temporary bedroom and turn the light on, onthe nightstand. The room is bathed in a warm glow. I turn to the right and go towards the closet to take out Mai's pink duffel bag. I unzip it and throw the bag on the bed. When I walk over to the chest of drawers, Mai opens the door startling me.

"Kami, do you have to scare me like that?" I demand.

"I'm sorry." Mai rubs the back of her head sheepishly.

"Well, I'm going back to your place." Mai tells me. I just nod my head, and she shuts the door, leaving me to my packing. Ten minutes later, I give a exhausted sigh after I finish with packing.

"I'm finally done packing! Who knew being a girl could be so exhausting? And all of the beauty products that she has just makes my head hurt, I have to admit. But Mai told me that most of the things in there she's never used them, like the make up kits..." I wonder why she keep them. I'll have to ask her.

~Meanwhile on the spiritual plane~

Two figures sit side by side watching the events unfold. A young man with black hair and bluish-grey eyes and next to him is a man with light-brown hair and light-brown eyes with a small hint of grey. The young man turned so that he was facing the older spirit.

"So what are your plans for my brothers two assistants?" He asks.

"You'll have to wait and see." The older spirit replies, chuckling at the young man's obvious anger.

"If anything happens to them, you'll be sorry." The young man threaten. The other spirit just shrugs his shoulders when he stands up to stretch.

"Do you want to see your friends happy?" The older spirit asks.

"Of course." Gene responses.

"Well, then help me show them that they belong together." Albert says.

"W-what?" Gene demands, glaring at the older spirit next to him. "You are mad!"

"Maybe." Albert somewhat agrees. A sigh comes out of Gene's mouth.

"Fine, what's your plan?" Gene adds once more. The other spirit gave Gene a big smile.

"Well, my plan is to get them together. Emotionally, spiritually, and physically." He says. Gene just smiles at the idea, hut when the weight of Albert's words reaches Gene's brain, the smile instantly drops in shock.

"W-wait, are you telling me they have to have sex?" Gene asks bluntly. Albert nods his head in confirmation, and Gene bursts out laughing. "What makes you so sure that Mai and Lin are going to agree?"

"You let me worry about that, but in the meantime, you can help me by giving me some of your spiritual power so that I can start the next phase." Albert says. Gene gathers his energy, and once he's done, he hands the energy over to Albert.

"Well, I'm off. See you later, Gene." Albert says before disappearing. Gene puts his head in his hands.

"What am I going to do now? Should I let Lin what's about to happen, or should I just enjoy the show like Albert said?" Gene wonders to himself.

~The next day~

Mai's pov

When the alarm goes off in the morning, I sit up and rub my eyes.

"Today's such a nice day, it's a shame I'm gonna be stuck in the office all day." I say sadly. I pull the covers off my body and shut off the alarm before going into the restroom. Shutting the door behind me, I walk over to the shower and turn on the hot water. I turn to the sink to grab the toothbrush and toothpaste. Then I turn on the sink to scoop up some water into my mouth. When I finish brushing my teeth, I take off my clothes and hop into the shower. Grabbing the body wash that Lin uses and putting it all over my body, I blush when I have to touch Lin's penis. I jump out of the shower and get dressed quickly.

Once I finish breakfast and put the dishes into the sink, I grab the keys to Lin's car. I walk back into the bedroom to grab Lin's cell phone off the charger. Once it's in my pocket, I take the black wallet from the night stand and put it into my pants pocket. As I'm walking out of the bedroom, something catches my eye.

"What is that?" I think to myself. I walk closer to the other side of the bed and bend down to pick up the item. Then I realize what it is. "Aaahhh! Condoms!" I run out of the apartment, blushing all the way to the car. After I pull into the office parking lot, I get out of the car and step into the office. Soon Naru the Narcissist calls for his morning tea.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N **

**Okay everyone here's the next Chapter and thank to all who support this story, I have two more chapters to up lowed so I hope everyone will enjoy **

**I would like to thank my beta-reader for editing this chapter. **

**I don't own Ghost hunt **

Lin and Mai Switch. Chapter 21.

Mai's Pov

I huff in annoyance before stepping into my temporary office, shutting the door behind me. I walk up to the desk and deposit Lin's laptop bag on the wooden surface. I sit down on the desk chair and turn on the lamp. The office is bathed in a bright yellow glow. I pull out the laptop and start it up, but then I hear Naru's annoyed voice.

"Where's my tea, Lin?"

I stand up from the comfortable chair to go make Naru his tea.

"Alright already, I'm going. Don't get your knickers in a twist!" I shout back. When I step out of the office, Naru is standing outside of his own office with his arms acrossed over his chest.

"What was that?" He asks, glaring at me.

"You heard me. You're not the only responsibility I have in this place, so either learn some patience or learn to make the tea yourself!" I say before walking into the kitchen. When I hear Naru slam the door to his office, I wonder why he is in such a bad mood. After making the tea, I step out of the kitchen and knock on Naru's office door. As soon as he gives me permission to enter, I open the door and step inside. He looks away from his computer screen while I put the cup of tea on his desk. "Is there anything else you need, Naru?"

Naru waves his hand in dismissal, so I walk out of the office and shut the door behind me. Once I get back into Lin's office, I start to go through the emails that possible future clients send us. Then I look at the clock on the computer. The time reads 12:00pm. 'Time for lunch.' I think to myself. I scoot away from the desk to stand up. Getting out of the office, I tell Naru I'm going to lunch, but before I can shut the door to Naru's office, he speaks.

"Have you found any new cases yet?" Naru asks. I shake my head no and shut the door with a soft click.

When I return to the office about thirty minutes later, I'm met with an irritated narcissist.

"Why did it take you so long to get back from lunch?" He demands. I look at him, confused.

"What are you going on about? I always take thirty minute lunch breaks." I say with a frown on my face.

"No, you don't." Naru corrects. "You have a fifteen minute lunch break. It well be deducted from your pay."

"What the heck is wrong with him?" I wonder to myself. 'Maybe I should call Lin.' I think irritably. I walk to Lin's office, shutting the door behind me, still angry. Picking up the office phone, I dial the familiar number to my cell phone. When I hear Lin answer, I sigh in relief.

"It's me. Can we talk, please?" I say in a defeated tone.

"Of course, Mai. What's going on at the office?" Lin asks in a gentle tone.

"Well, what do you do when Naru irritates you?" I ask him. He gives a small chuckle.

"Well, I turn on the radio and plug my earphones into it so that Naru can't hear the music playing. That's what calms me down. Why do you ask?" Lin wonders.

"Well, that damn brat is getting on my last nerves! Please say you're coming to the office. I can't take much more of Naru's bad mood. I mean he got mad at me for taking a thirty minute lunch break. This morning was just as bad—he got mad because I didn't make his precious tea right away." I complain, still ranting my frustrations about our boss.

"Do you feel better now?" He asks, chuckling.

"Yeah."

"Well, now that you feel better, I've got to go. See you after class." He says before hanging up. I put the phone down and start going through some more files. Then someone knocks on the door to Lin's office.

"Come in." I say, annoyed at the interruption.

"I'm leaving for the day." Naru states. "So don't forget to lock up the office before you go home."

"Fine." I say before getting back to work. When I hear the door shut, signaling Naru's leave, I stand up to stretch my aching muscles. I grab my suit jacket and put it on before shutting down the laptop for the day. I give out a big yawn. I should leave the laptop here. No work for me this weekend. I'm too exhausted; work can wait until Monday. I walk out of Lin's office and lay down on one of the couches in the common room.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N**

**I will tell you all something Naruisawesome is the best, She had all three chapters ready in lest than 24 hour wow... ****Naruisawesome you rock**

**I don't own Ghost hunt**

Lin's Pov.

~Two hours later~

When I step into the office, I see Mai sleeping on the couch, facing the wall. I walk over to my office and open the door. Once I have the light on, I step over to the closet and pull out a extra blanket for Mai because it can get quite chilly in the office at night. You're probably wondering how I know that. Well, it's because I spend most of my nights here. Sometimes I wonder what's the point of keeping my apartment when I can use the money to pay off my car.

I shut the door to my office and drape the blanket over Mai's sleeping form. I grab a pen and a note pad from Mai's desk, and write a note to Mai.

The note reads:

Don't worry about the files you left on my desk, I'm going to go through them this weekend so try to get some rest. Okay, see you on Monday. Oh, one more thing, I left your book bag inside my office.

Signed Lin.

After I shut and lock the main office door, I take out the pink cell phone. Once I find Miss Matsuzaki's phone number, I hit call. It doesn't take long before she finally answers the phone.

"You can come pick me up now." I tell her.

"Alright," She says. "I'll be there in ten minutes." She adds before I hang up the phone. The minute she shows up, I open the passenger side door of her car and get inside. I put my seat belt on and shut the door. After that Miss Matsuzaki drives off.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" I ask as I turn towards her.

"Well..." She ponders, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel in thought. "We first have to go pick up Masako and go get food for the weekend. Once we finish that, we will meet Madoka at my house. She's going to cook dinner for all of us and set up the futons." She adds.

"W-wait, I thought she was your guest." I inquire incredulously.

"Don't look at me like that." She scolds. "Madoka is the one who wanted to stay at my house and make dinner for everyone."

When we arrived at Miss Hara's home, Miss Matsuzaki opens the driver's side door and steps out. Shutting the door behind her, She walks up the drive way to Miss Hara's home and knocks on the door. From my view point I can see Miss Hara's father. He steps out of the way giving her permission to enter. Ten minutes go by before Miss Matsuzaki and Miss Hara come out of the house. Once they are inside the car we drive off to the store.

"Where's Madoka at?" Miss Hara asks me.

"She's at Ayako's setting things up for us." I tell her.

"Hm."

I turn away from Miss Hara and turn to Miss Matsuzaki and address her. "Is it okay if we invite one more person?"

"Who?" Miss Matsuzaki asks.

"Yasu. He told me that he was willing to dress like a girl in order to join us. I say let him join us; it would be good black male material." I tell them with a smirk.

"Sounds like fun, Mai! Call Yasuhara and tell him yes. We'll just pretend not to know anything about it. We have to make sure to take pictures though." Miss Matsuzaki says with a smile.

"Are you sure about this? Naru wouldn't be happy if he ever found out about this." Miss Hara warns worriedly.

"Don't worry, Masako." Miss Matsuzaki said comfortingly. I take the cell phone out of my pocket. I find Yasuhara's name and hit the call button. When he finally answers the phone, I take him that Ayako said yes and to be ready In one hour.

When we arrive at Yasuhara's house, we is sitting on the porch dressed in a white denim shirt with matching skirt and a pair of white flats. Oh and did I forget to mention the wig is brown? 'How amusing...' I think to myself.

"Well, are you ready to go?" Miss Matsuzaki questions. Yasuhara gets into the car and we drive off. Once we get to Miss Matsuzaki's home, Madoka is waiting for us. Miss Matsuzaki, Miss Hara, Yasuhara, and myself help bring in the groceries. After everything is put away Madoka starts on dinner. When everyone is finished eating, I take the plates to the kitchen so that they could be washed.


	23. Chapter 23

General pov

Meanwhile in the dinning room Ayako, Masako, Madoka, and Yasuhara were sitting at the table drinking their tea. Ayako looks over at Yasuhara.

"So we didn't catch you name, Miss...?"

Yasu stares at his tea cup trying to come up with a good name. A few minutes go by before he's able to answer her. "My name is Yana Yasuhara." He replies, smiling at Ayako. Madoka turns her head when she hears the last name.

"So does that mean you are related to Osamu?" Madoka asks, feign surprise.

"Yes." Yasu tells her. Lin comes out of the kitchen after that.

"Well, what are we going to do now?"

"I'm going to my bedroom to get my camera and my nail polish collection so that we can paint each others toenails." Ayako states.

"Good idea! We can take a group picture!" Madoka says excitedly.

"And we can talk while doing our nails." Masako adds, smiling. Lin just nods his head in agreement with the two ladies' idea, Yasu just smirks and follows Ayako to her bedroom. When they came back to the living room, Lin is on the couch reading one of Ayako's poetry books, and Madoka is watching T.V.

"So who's first?" Ayako asks.

"I'll go first." Lin says, sitting up from the couch.

"Alright, Mai. Pick a color."

After Lin picked out the color he wanted, which was dark blue, Ayako grabs a roll of paper towels. She tears off a piece and puts it on the coffee table under Lin's hand. Ayako takes off the lid to the nail polish and starts to do Lin's—Mai's—nails. Soon Ayako is done with Lin's finger nails.

"Okay, Mai, do want me to do your toenails?" Ayako asks.

"Hm... Sounds good." Lin agrees. Ayako just shakes her head at seemingly Mai's antics, though of course it was really Lin. Lin takes off his shoes and puts his foot on an old towel so that the nail polish doesn't end up on her carpet floor. Lin closes his eyes, Maybe there's something to pampering after all. 'I feel so relaxed and calm, I'm starting to get very sleep.' Lin thinks.

Ayako, Masako, Yasu and Madoka look at Mai's sleeping form on the side of the couch in amusement.

"Well, ladies, since Mai-chan is asleep, we will start with you, Madoka." Ayako says, smirking. "I know that you are in love with a certain Chinese man."

"W-what? How did you know, Ayako?" Madoka demands with a blush.

"Well, you look at him with such loving eyes." Ayako responses.

"What?" Yasu questions in surprise. "You love Lin?"

"Yes..." Madoka confesses, her gaze on the floor.

"What's going on?" Lin asks from the other side of the couch, now awake.

"Madoka is in love with Lin!" Masako answers him. Lin sits there in complete shock. He couldn't believe it.

"Are you going to tell him?" He asks Madoka.

"No..." Madoka shakes her head sadly. "Because I think he's in love with someone else."

"Who?" Masako asks, frowning.

"Mai." Madoka answers shortly, looking over at said girl. Lin chokes on his drink.

"You can't be serious! I mean, come on, when I first met him, I injured him! I'm Japanese and I make him mad at me 99% of the time." Lin exclaims.

"That may be true, but he looks at you with such longing." Madoka replies smiling sadly, though she was happy for her friend. 'Do I really look at Mai like that?' Lin asks himself.

"I need to go lay down..." Lin mutters to them. "See you girls in the morning."

"Okay, Mai." Ayako says.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N **

**Hello everyone i'm back. I hope to finish this story by ****Christmas. I started college today so I will be updating monthly.**

**Thank you for supporting this story and thank you ****Naruisawesome for ****editing this story **

Lin and Mai Switch. Chapter 24.

Lin's Pov

I walk into the guest bedroom I share with Masako and Madoka, shutting the door behind me, and flop on the bed closest to the window. I put my hands behind my head and sigh. This makes things more difficult. I've known Madoka for ten years and I never suspected that she was in love with me. To make matters worse Madoka thinks I'm in love with Mai. Well, Madoka is wrong, we are just friends, but trying to convince her of that is impossible. She's so stubborn, what am I to do? I give out a deep sigh. It's hopeless, I can't think about this now. I roll over on my side and drift off to sleep.

~Meanwhile~

Downstairs in the living room, Ayako goes to the kitchen to get more drinks. When she returns, Masako takes the tea tray out of her hands and sets it on the coffee table. She pours the tea into the cups, and Yana takes a cup of tea and sits on the couch, wondering what else they were going to talk about. When an idea struck she grins evilly at Madoka. She grins back, and Yana looks up at Ayako, who was standing by the window looking at the cherry blossom tree in her back yard.

"So what about you Ayako-chan?"

Ayako turns away from the beautiful sight before her. "...W-What about me?"

"Are you in love with anyone?"

"I'm not interested in anyone at the moment." She says. Madoka snorts.

"We know that's not true, Ayako."

"Oh, who is she interested in? Yana asks.

"The monk from Mount Koya." Madoka answers, chuckling.

"Madoka!" Ayako shouts in indignation.

"It's true, so there is no reason to deny it." Madoka responds.

"What about you, Yana?" Ayako and Madoka coaxes. Yana blushes.

"Well, I think your boss is pretty hot. I love the color of his eyes, reminds me of the ocean."

"Well, it looks like you've got competition because your cousin is attracted to him too." Madoka tells her.

"No way!" Yana's eyes widen. "I thought he liked a girl from his school..." She mumbles. Ayako and Masako starts to snicker, knowing that wasn't true. Yana stands up from the couch to get more tea. 'It's time for Masako to tell us her secret love interest.' He thinks to himself. He decides to voice her thoughts out loud. "So what about you, Masako?"

"What about me?" Masako asks, moving her kimono sleeve to her mouth like she always does.

"Are you still in love with Naru?" Yana wonders.

"How do you know about that?" Masako questions.

"My cousin is worse than I am, he's the world's biggest gossiper." Yana tells her, grinning. Masako frowns. She takes a purple nail polish with silver glitter from Ayako's collection and hands it over to her before answering the question.

"No, I do not have a crush on him. I'm in love with John Brown, but I don't think I should say anything."

"Why not?" They all ask in unison. Masako gives an exasperated sigh and moves her kimono sleeve away from her hand so that Ayako can start painting her nails. She takes the teacup with her other hand and takes a sip. She puts it back on the coffee table and begins to speak once more.

"He is a priest and has certain duties to the church. I would not want him to give up his dream for me so I have decided not to say anything to him."

"Masako, would you like me to paint your toenails?" Ayako asks.

"No, thank you. I believe it is Yana's turn." Masako adds.

"I believe you are right, Masako." Ayako looked at Yana and asks, "What color would you like me to paint your fingernails?"

"Dark blue, please."

After Ayako finished painting Yana's nails. she starts to put her nail polish collection away. She stands up from the floor and walks out of the living room with the bag in her hand. She goes into her bedroom and throws the bag on the bed. After that was done, she walks into her bathroom and grabs her makeup bag. She turns around and goes back into her bedroom, going over to her closet. She opens the door and grabs her digital camera from one of the shelves. Closing the door to her closet she walks out of her bedroom.

"It's time to have some fun with Yana!" Ayako begins to cackle evilly. When she steps back into the living room, she walks over to Yana and says, "It's time for your makeover!"

Yana pales. 'I was not expecting this... The nail polish I can deal with but the makeup is something I'm can't, but if I don't they will suspect that I am not a girl. Maybe I can get one of the other girls to go first...' But before he can open his mouth Ayako takes his hand and drags him over to a chair close to the wall. She turns on the lamp that was on a side table next to the chair. Ayako unzips her makeup bag and throws the contents on the table next to the lamp. She hands Masako her digital camera. Masako smirks. 'This will teach that little boy not to spy on us.' She thinkst angrily.

~Twenty minutes later~

"Okay, Yana, you are ready for your photo shoot!"

Masako's shoulders starts to move with her silent laughter. Madoka was trying to figure out what was so funny. Masako and Ayako whisper in her ear and let her in on the plan.

"Ooh, my god." Madoka says, laughing when they finished telling her everything. They try to control their laughter but are unsuccessful. Masako unzips the bag and grabs the digital camera. She removes the cover on the front lens. She gives out a frustrated breath and struggles to find the power switch. Madoka walks closer to Masako and says, "Here, let me help you with that." Masako hands her the camera. When it started to warm up, she points the camera at Yana and begins to take pictures.

Yana's Pov

I wish they would stop taking pictures of me. I don't look good with makeup on my face. When I was younger, I decided to put my mom's makeup on my face and it did not feel very good. I don't understand why women would want to put harmful products on their skin. My mother said it was to attract a good husband. I thought she was mad. She explained that some men like women with lots of make-up and skimpy outfits and that there are some men who like women for their intelligence and not their looks. The same goes for women, she said.

Masako stops taking pictures and walks over to the computer that was on the kitchen counter.

"I really do not think it's a good idea to keep the computer there." I tell Ayako. She shrugs her shoulders and ignores what I said.

"I know that, Yana, but I do not just work for Naru. I also work for my parents and sometimes I get conference calls from them concerning their patients. Being a priestess does not help pay all the bills, I still have to have a normal job in order to support myself." She tells the younger girl irritably.

"Oh. What about you, Masako?"

Masako puts her kimono sleeve over her mouth and says, "I have my own TV show and Madoka works for the British SPR."

"That sounds cool."

Ayako yawns. "It's time for bed. I think we're going to go shopping tomorrow and hopefully get Mai to talk some more." She says. Masako takes the tea tray back to the kitchen and follows Ayako up the stairs.

"We have to sleep down here, Yana. Ayako was not able to clear out the second bedroom for us, is that okay?" Madoka asks. Yana smirks.

"Sounds good."

Madoka walks over to the hall closet. She grabs two pillows and two blankets. When she walks back into the living room Yana is fast asleep on the couch closest to the wall. Madoka covers the young man with one of the blankets in her hand. She lays down on the opposite couch and falls asleep quickly.


End file.
